elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mind of Madness
Overview *'Prerequisite': None *'Quest Giver: 'Dervenin *'Reward:' Wabbajack *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background "Dervenin wants his master Sheogorath to return from vacation. I have tracked Sherogorath and been transported by him in to Pelagius's mind". Walkthough Dervenin Dervenin requests that you get his master to return from "vacation". He tells you you can find his master in the Pelagius Wing at the Blue Palace. Since this is locked, you have two options: 1) Talk to one of the maids and tell her that Falk told you to clean up the area and she will give you the key. 2) If Falk likes you well enough (such as after you have completed Wolfskull Cave quest), then Falk will give you the key. When you enter, go to the second floor, walk down the hallway and you will automatically transport to Pelagius' mind. Inside the Mind of Pelagius When you arrive in Pelagius' mind, you will be facing Sheogorath and Pelagius who are having a tea party. Sheogorath is a Daedra. Once Pelagius leaves, talk to Sheogorath. He will tell you the only way to leave Pelagius' Mind is to "treat" it. Sheogorath gives you the Wabbajack to help although with Sheogorath one can never be sure of his motives or methods. He also removes your entire inventory, shouts, and spells. The glade around the table has three stone portals with paths leading to where you will treat sections of Pelagius' Mind. Paranoia From his earliest years, Pelagius was very paranoid. To fix this part of the mind, go through the northwest portal. Follow the path and you will arrive at a stonework arena with two storm atronachs fighting and three unknown creatures watching from the opposite wall. Sheogorath tells you that you must make your monster win. If you use the Wabbajack on the battling atronachs, they change form to other atronachs and the fight goes on without a win. The trick is to shoot the two creatures on the opposite side of the fence and not shoot the atronachs. The creatures then turn into wolves and kill the man in between them. This resolves the situation and cures the paranoia. Return to the tea party area. Night Terrors Pelagius has had nightmares all his life. To help fix this part of his mind, go through the northeast portal and follow the path. Here you'll find a sleeping Pelagius. Keep shooting him with the Wabbajack to make a creature appear. Then shoot the creature to turn it. Keep repeating this and Pelagius will eventually wake up. Make sure to stand by the quest arrow the whole time. Once Pelagius gets up out of bed, then return to the tea party glade. Anger issues To help Pelagius with his anger issues, go through the southeast portal. Use the Wabbajack on the little guy named Confidence to make him grow big. Than use the Wabbajack on the attackers to make them smaller. At the end, Pelagius is finally ready to love himself (but continue hating everyone else). Return to the tea party glade. Home Once done, return to Sheogorath. He will give you the staff and send you back to the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace, the place you were before you entered Pelagius' mind. If you go down the hall to the stairs at the end and visit the cellar, you will find a skill book "Surfeit of Thieves". Trivia *'PS3'/PC bug - may prevent the Wabberjack from working on the attackers, making the quest impossible to finish. *The quest itself is a parallel to that of the popular novel by Charles Dodgson entitled "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," (Commonly shortened to "Alice in Wonderland") where Alice is instructed by The Mad Hatter to do several menial tasks. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests